El dia de nuestro encuentro
by nek.Asu
Summary: ¿No se han preguntado cómo será el encuentro de Jace y Jem en CoHF? ¿Qué palabras le dirá el ex hermano silencioso al rubio natural?... Esta no es la versión original (obviamente) del encuentro de Jem y Jace, solo es una suposición. (No es yaoi)


**Hola! **

**Les traigo mi versión de cómo me imagino que será el encuentro de Jace y Jem en CoHF. Si no has leído los orígenes y los 5 libros de instrumentos mortales, te recomiendo que no lo leas porque te podrías perder, ya que contiene una gran cantidad de spoilers del último libro de los orígenes y de los últimos spoilers publicados por la grandiosa Cassandra Clare. **

**Desde que vi el spoiler de CoHF en el que se encuentran Jace y Jem he querido escribir sobre su encuentro, y luego de leer nuevamente princesa mecánica me he inspirado para escribir este One-shot. **

**Tengo que recordar que la historia de Cazadores de sombras ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la grandiosa Cassandra Clare. También dentro del One-shot he utilizado palabras textuales de princesa mecánica y del spoiler de CoHF, las cuales están en negrita para diferenciarse y no llevarme el crédito de aquellas palabras tan maravillosas. **

**Sin más que decir, espero que les guste.**

_o.o.o_

_Estaba en su antigua habitación en el instituto de Londres. Sentía que se iba a morir, la cantidad Yin Fen en su organismo estaba por agotarse y sabía que cuando eso pasara su vida terminaría. Había estado dormido hasta hace unos minutos cuando una conversación que estaban llevando acabo Will y Magnus lo despertó; al principio pensó en ignorar la conversación, pero cierta frase le llamo la atención "¿Sabe él que estás enamorado de Tessa?" Su corazón dio un salto para luego comprimirse en s__u__ pecho. _

_ ¿Will ama a Tessa? pensó con un gran dolor en su pecho._

_Después__,__ de que el brujo saliera de la habitación, dejándolos a solas, y luego__,__ de que Will recitara la frase de despedida de los cazadores de sombras hacia los difuntos, abrió los ojos e intento comprobar los sentimientos de su hermano de sangre hacia su prometida. _

_Con cada palabra que decía Will hacia que su corazón se fuese oscureciendo, no por rabia o celos, sino con remordimiento; si él no se le hubiese confesado a Tessa__,__ nada de esto estuviese pasando, no habría consumido más Yin Fen del que debía consumir diariamente solo para que Tessa pensara que estaba cada día mejor y no al contrario, ella y Will estarían juntos, ella nunca lo habría amado y no tendría que pasar por el dolor que significaba su muerte. _

—_**Lo siento tanto, Will…Lo siento mucho, mucho. Ojala lo hubiera sabido. — se disculpó con su parabatai.**_

— _**¿Y qué habría hecho?**_

—_**Podría haber roto el compromiso…**_

—… _**¿Qué clase de monstr**__**u**__**o horrible seria yo, si disfrutara causando un gran dolor a las dos personas que más amo sólo para tener la satisfacción de saber**__**,**__** que si Tessa no puede ser mía, no sería de nadie?**_

—_**Pero eres mi parabatai. Si tú sufres, yo quiero evitarlo… — Era un idiota, nunca debió habérsele confesado a Tessa. Si pudiese retroceder el tiempo y volver al principio de todo este lio amoroso…**_

—_**Esto, es una de las pocas cosas en la que no me puedes ayudar. **_

_A pesar de que Tessa no era de él, Will no sentía ningún odio hacia Jem. Así era Will, siempre buscando la manera de brindarle cualquier alegría y tratando de cumplir cualquier cosa que Jem desee. Al albino le dolía que Will sufriera por su felicidad, pero, en estos momentos le alegraba saber lo que le acababa de confesarle su hermano de sangre._

—_**Déjame y ve a buscar a Tessa. —le pidió a Will. **_

_Después de discutir con Will para que lo dejara, alegando que no le molestaba que se fuera a buscar a Tessa, Will se puso de pie. Jem podía ver reflejado en el rostro de su parabatai el dolor que significaba dejarlo en su leyó de muerte. _

—_**Si existe una vida después de ésta, déjame encontrarte en ella, James Carstairs. **_

…

Se despertó en su oscura habitación en la ciudad silenciosa, a pesar de que no se veía nada por la oscuridad en la que estaba sumida la habitación, el hermano Zachariah paseo su mirada por su habitación. Esta no era la primera ni la última vez en que soñaba con la última vez que había visto a Will mientras aun no era un hermano silencioso. Ese era su recuerdo más doloroso de su juventud.

El hermano Enoc llamo a su puerta.

_Ya es hora. _Le aviso. _Te estaremos esperando arriba para ambos rituales. _

Zachariah suspiro y salió de su habitación por última vez. Se sentía extremadamente feliz. El día que le habían dicho que habían hallado la cura para su enfermedad, no lo podía creer, y a pesar de que los hermanos silenciosos no podían demostrar sus emociones, él había sentido como sus lágrimas se resbalaban por su rostro por saber el nombre de la persona que había encontrado la cura para su enfermedad.

…

Hace seis años

_Uno de los niños Lightwood ha__n__ tenido un accidente — le había dicho el hermano Enoc — Te han solicitado. _

_Llamo a la puerta del instituto de Nueva York. Maryse fue la que lo recibió. Mientras lo dirigía hacia la enfermería del instituto, le iba explicando lo que había pasado._

_Al parecer el descendiente de Gabriel se había resbalado desde una de las vigas en la sala de entrenamiento __(__sala de entrenamiento con el arnés de seguridad flojo__)__ y se había estampado contra el suelo; al parecer se había roto unos huesos, pero, no podían comprobarlo porque Alec se encontraba inconsciente. No podía evitar pensar en Will cuando le pasaba algún accidente a algún integrante de la familia Lightwood. De haber estado su parabatai ahí, habría dicho algo como "¡No me sorprende que un Lightwo__od__ se haya caído y roto alguno__s de__ sus huesos! Después de todo son familia de Gabriel y sabemos que el carecía de equilibrio". _

_En la enfermería se encontraba la pequeña Isabelle con apenas diez años, con su larga cabellera negra amarrada en dos trenzas y llorando en silencio mientras cuidaba a su hermano sentada junto a__l__ hijo de Michael Wayland. Sabia de la existencia del niño, más nunca lo había visto. No le podía ver el rostro, ya que estaba de__ e__spalda hacia él, solo podía ver su ondulada cabellera dorada. _

—_Niños — los llamo Maryse — Es momento de que salgan, el hermano Zachariah ya llego, y necesita estar a solas con Alec. _

_Isabelle obediente, se apresuró a salir de la enfermería. Jonathan lo pensó dos veces antes de ponerse de pie para salir de la habitación. _

_Al ver el rostro del niño, el hermano se congelo. Su rostro, era el rostro de un Herondale, e incluso tenía cierta similitud con el de__ su__ parabatai. Jonathan le paso por al lado sin decir una sola palabra. _

…

—Mañana vamos a recibir a alguien nuevo en el instituto. — Informo Maryse en medio de la cena — Su nombre es James Carstairs.

Aquel se le hizo extrañamente familiar a Jace, sentía que había escuchado aquel nombre en otro lugar, pero... ¿Donde?

…

Acababa de llegar al instituto, estaba exhausto y lo que más deseaba en estos momentos era subir a su habitación y dormir como por dos días o más si se le era posible. Mientras subía las escaleras saltándose algunos escalones escucho la voz de Maryse llamándolo desde el piso de abajo. Refunfuño y contra su voluntad, retrocedió unos cuantos escalones para que se le fuera posible a su madre adoptiva verlo.

—El hermano Zachariah quiere verte. Está en una de las habitaciones. Por favor ve a verlo. — Jace levanto sus cejas curioso ¿Para qué lo estaría llamando un hermano silencioso?

No pidió detalles y simplemente fue en busca de la habitación en la que estaba el hermano silencioso. Fue tocando las puertas de las habitaciones del instituto sin obtener respuesta alguna. Ya se estaba hartando de buscar a Zachariah cuando…

—**Entra —** respondió el hermano silencioso por detrás de la puerta que Jace acababa de tocar. Le pareció extraño y por un momento pudo jurar que no había escuchado la voz del hermano silencioso en su cabeza, lo cual pensó que era causa de su imaginación.

Obedeció y entro a la habitación. En la ventana se encontraba un hombre guapo, alto y flacucho, de cabellera castaña. Se volteó a ver a Jace con una ligera sonrisa. Busco al hermano Zachariah, pero no lo encontró.

— **¿Dónde está el hermano Zachariah? **— le pregunto al desconocido.

—**Estoy aquí** — Jace miro desconcertado a aquel hombre — **Jace Herondale** — soltó una risita — **Una vez más un Herondale me ha salvado, debí haberlo sabido desde un principio**. Ahora creo que Will podrá descansar en paz, al fin y al cabo, pudo cumplir su promesa de una forma indirecta.

—Para tu información mi nombre es Jace Lightwood, no Herondale; y ¿Qué quieres decir con que un Herondale te ha salvado? ¿Qué tiene que ver el ex novio de Magnus en todo esto? Y ¿Qué quieres decir con que eres el hermano Zachariah?

—En realidad ya no estoy ligado a los hermanos silenciosos, por lo que me gustaría que dejaran de llamarme hermano Zachariah; he vuelto a ser James, James Carstairs. — James se movió un poco y Jace pudo ver la descolorida runa en el cuello del ex hermano silencioso.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que James Carstairs era **un parabatai, al igual que él. Y Jace sabía, también, que significaba esa runa descolorida: Un parabatai cuya otra mitad estaba muerta. Él sintió simpatía por el Hermano Zachariah, mientras se imaginaba a sí mismo sin Alec, con sólo esa runa desvanecida para recordarle que alguna vez había estado unido a alguien que conocía las mejores y las peores partes de su alma. **Trago ruidosamente mientras desviaba la mirada junto con sus pensamientos sobre un futuro sin Alec.

—No puedes negar que eres un Herondale, — prosiguió James — Ya que eres idéntico a William Herondale. — Jace se sintió ligeramente aturdido. — Mi parabatai. — Jace clavo su vista en la descolorida runa.

— William Herondale… Tú… — repitió en un susurro casi inaudible.

—Will murió hace 71 años — dijo con pesar — A pesar de su muerte no pude evitar tener un sentimiento de protección hacia los Herondales, siempre me he preocupado por los descendientes de Will y en cada uno de ellos intento encontrarlo. De todos sus descendientes tú eres el que más me recuerda a él.

—Así que William era igual de atractivo que yo.

—No, en realidad era igual de creído que tú. — Jace sonrió de la misma forma en la que abría sonreído Will, James le devolvió la sonrisa. — Gracias.

— ¿Por que? ¿Por parecerme a tu parabatai?

—Por cumplir la promesa que Will me había hecho hace muchos años atrás. Gracias por encontrar la cura para mi enfermedad. — Jace arrugo el entrecejo extrañado. — Tú encontraste la cura para la adicción al Yin Fen. Gracias a eso he podido salir de la hermandad para continuar con mi vida — la mirada de James se oscureció ligeramente — Aunque esta vida sea una vida sin la otra mitad de mi alma.

—Encontré la cura para la adicción por accidente — se justificó.

—Los accidentes no existen mi querido Jace. Todo en esta vida tiene una razón y un por que. Tal vez para ti sea un accidente, pero, para mi es la peculiar forma en la que Will trata de decirme que él vive en ti.

—Yo no soy William.

—Sé que no lo eres. Él está muerto, y tú algún día al igual que él estarás muerto. — Esta vez pensó en Alec ¿Cómo sería su vida sin Jace? ¿Al igual que James buscaría entre sus descendientes al que más se le asemeje? Jace hizo una mueca de dolor producida por sus ideas sobre su muerte y la perdida que representaría está a Alec.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí?

—Solo dos cosas insignificantes — James pensó que el rubio protestaría, al no hacerlo, prosiguió — Uno: Quiero pelear a tu lado junto a Alec en la batalla que se librara contra Sebastián. No para robarle el lugar a Alec, sino para cuidarlos a ambos, no quiero que ninguno de los dos tenga que experimentar lo que sufrimos Will y Yo. — Jace por un momento sonrió ligeramente feliz por las buenas intenciones del hermano Zachariah, pero, al recordar la segunda petición la sonrisa se borró de su rostro.

— ¿Y la segunda?

—Si llegasen uno de ustedes dos a estar en peligro de muerte yo tomare su lugar con gusto ya que… — la mano de Jem voló hacia su descolorida runa que hace años había unido su alma junto con la de Will. — Si los dejo morir en la próxima batalla no podré ver el rostro de Will en la otra vida.


End file.
